Mine
by Michelle285
Summary: This is not a song fic.  What would have happened if Castle heard Alexis' song?


_Disclaimer: So as for what I do own: Season 1 and 2 on DVD and any and all mistakes you might find in here. As for what I don't own: the characters and the song. It would be really nice if I did though. _

_ A/N: So, this is my first story for this fandom. I am a big Caskett shipper, but this isn't one of those stories. The first time I heard the song "Mine" I thought the line "A careless man's careful daughter" described Alexis and Castle perfectly and then when she said it was their song on the episode a few weeks ago, well, I thought of that song…and then wondered if anything about the line was going to be said. When it wasn't, well, I just had to write this! Okay, sorry about the rambling, but I had to tell you the idea behind this. Enjoy! _

"You're getting mail here now, Castle?" Kate asked.

"Only when it's something I don't want Alexis to see," Castle informed Kate and then whipped out two tickets to Taylor Swift.

"Ahh," Kate breathed. "You don't want your daughter to know you're a closet Taylor fan. I don't blame you. I think I'm a little worried about you right now. But I'm sure there are groups for that or something. TFA; Taylor Fans Anonymous."

Castle glared at the detective. "They're for Alexis. She and her boyfriend want to go to the concert."

Now that shocked Kate. "Your daughter is a Taylor Swift fan? Alexis doesn't strike me as that type."

"I'm not sure that she is, but she said Taylor Swift's "Mine" was their song," Castle told Kate. "Her's and her boyfriend's that is."

Kate's eyes popped. She wondered if Castle had ever heard that song. Actually, she was sure he hadn't. If he had, she doubted Alexis' boyfriend would be alive right now. Kate was suddenly torn. Should she tell Castle to listen to it? No, she couldn't do that. After all, she knew Alexis, knew she was a responsible girl and knew that this boyfriend of hers probably wouldn't "make a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter," as Taylor Swift said in her song. Alexis wouldn't let him, in love or not. Besides, if she told Castle to listen to Taylor Swift, she would have to admit that she listened to her on occasion (she wasn't as obsessed as all these young girls were, but she didn't have bad songs…even though they were all about the same thing) and Castle would never let her live that down. Nope, she would just let him figure out about that particular Taylor Swift song for himself.

"I have an idea about our killer!" Castle shouted.

Kate sighed and prepared herself for another one of Castle's far-fetched (although sometimes helpful) ideas. This is what happened when she went off on tangents in her thoughts and left him staring at the murder board for too long.

-%

"Have you heard that song?" Martha exclaimed to her son.

Castle stared at his mother. "Hello, Mother. Nice to see you too."

"I'll say hello later! Have you heard that song!" Martha repeated.

"I'm not sure I know what song you are talking about, Mother," Castle told her, being completely serious. He walked into the loft two seconds ago and suddenly his mother was in his face, screaming about some song.

"Taylor Swift's song, 'Mine,'" Castle's mother finally clarified. "The one that your daughter so proudly admitted was her and her _boyfriend's_ song."

"Whoa," Castle said, surprised. He heard the emphasis on the word boyfriend. It was a negative emphasis though, the kind he would be prone to use, but not Martha. "I haven't heard it. I'm not a big Taylor Swift fan, and quite frankly you don't seem like the type to know all her songs by heart either. In fact, should you be that type, I think I am allowed some teasing privileges."

Martha rolled her eyes at her son. "Richard, dear, you should always listen to the song your daughter, or son in my case, claims to be their song. Usually it tells you what they are thinking about the person. It describes their feelings, or else it probably wouldn't be their song. Therefore, you need to go into your study, get onto You Tube, listen to this song and then we will reconvene." Martha then sashayed out of her son's sight, and into the kitchen.

Castle sighed as he began to walk toward his study. If everything his mother said was true, listening to this song kind of felt like prying. On the other hand though, he did want to know what his daughter was feeling about this boyfriend of hers. He still wasn't sure how to feel about the guy yet. He had walked in on them making out on the couch. Castle shuddered. That was a moment he did not want to relive.

Castle shrugged as he made his decision. He booted up his laptop, got onto the internet and typed Taylor Swift, Mine, You Tube into the search bar.

-%

Castle's mouth was wide open. He had tried many times to close it, but it just kept falling back open again. _This_ was his daughter's song? This was how she was feeling about that boy. In the song they were married! In the video they had kids! Worse than that was that horrible line, "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter." That was Alexis and Castle to a T. He had to do something about this. That boy was _not_ going to make his sweet, perfect, innocent little girl a rebel!

-%

"So you've heard the song," Martha concluded, seeing her son coming out of his study. "Now do you see why I was worried? How do we know she's not going to become like the girl in the song? Exactly, we don't! Therefore, we must do something!"

"I agree," Castle told his mother. "And _I_ will do something. I will talk to her as soon as she gets home. Where is she anyway?"

"Out," Martha answered. "With _him_."

Castle's eyes popped. "You let her go out with him!"

"She's your daughter, dear," Martha countered.

In the middle of this heated argument, Alexis walked in. "I leave you two alone for a few hours and this is what happens. Children, go to your neutral corners."

"I'll go upstairs," Martha offered. She threw a scathing, but significant, look at her son and disappeared up the stairs. Castle, on the other hand, took a deep breath. He was getting ready to talk with his daughter and he was going to have to imply things he never wanted to think about his daughter doing. This should be fun.

-%

"Dad, what was the fight about this time?" Alexis asked him waiting for an answer.

"Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" Castle asked.

"You're avoiding the question," Alexis said.

"So are you," Castle said.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yes, we had fun. He's really excited about the concert and so am I!"

"I don't think you should go," Castle suddenly said. Well, that wasn't exactly what he meant to say, but at least it was a way to start the conversation.

"What!" Alexis cried. "Why?"

"Because of 'Mine,'" Castle told her.

"Because of…the Taylor Swift song?" Alexis clarified, trying to follow along with her dad's seemingly jumbled train of thought.

"Yes," Castle said. "Because I am not having that boy turn you into a rebel. You are my little girl and I will threaten him with the severed head if I have to. That can't be your song! You can't get married yet, you can't have kids, you can't…"

Castle's chaotic rant was cut off by Alexis' laughter. "Dad, I'm eighteen years old! I'm not your 'little girl' anymore. Regardless though, I definitely have so much more I want to do before I have get married, especially before I have kids! I repeat, I'm eighteen. Just because her song has that line 'made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,' doesn't mean that I'm going to suddenly become a rebel."

"It's your song though," Castle said. "That means that's how you're feeling about him, according to Mother, and I don't…"

"Dad," Alexis said, cutting him off again. "I told you this morning, it's our song because it was playing the first time we kissed. If you had actually been listening to me rather than immaturely sticking your fingers in your ears and making crazy noises you would have heard me."

"You did it too," Castle reminded her.

"Besides," Alexis continued as if she hadn't even heard him. "Next time you want to know something about my song and how I'm feeling about a guy…we can talk about it you know. Never ask Grams about anything romantic. You know how she is."

Castle studied her. "And you don't plan on doing anything rebel-esque any time soon."

"Rebel-esque?" Alexis questioned. "You're a writer and that's the best you could come up with? Well, no, but why not? You're always telling me to stay out late, drink a few shots and generally become you..."

Castle looked horrified. He always teased her like that, but that was only because she was such a good kid.

Alexis laughed again. "Dad, you're too easy. I promise, I am not going to become you. Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean my whole life is going to change. In fact, almost nothing's going to change. No matter what, I'm still me."

Castle sighed. "I still think of you as four years old refusing to go to sleep without Monkey Bunkey. I still see you as eight years old bouncing excitedly by the door waiting for me to get ready to take you to the park. I still see you as ten, when I was the only guy in your life and you were the only girl in my life."

Alexis smiled. "Dad, I was never the only girl in your life."

Castle shook his head. "You were always, and still are, the most important. My little girl. I guess I'll just have to accept that you're growing up."

"Dad, you'll always be the most important to me too," Alexis told him, being absolutely truthful.

"Really?" Castle asked, his face lighting up.

"I'll make you a deal," Alexis told him smiling. "You never mention Monkey Bunkey in public…ever…and no matter how old I get you can always call me your little girl."

"You probably should go to the concert," Castle finally said, abruptly changing the subject. "If he tries anything though…"

"He won't…and you _aren't_ threatening him with the severed head!" Alexis told him.

"Just take away all my fun, why don't you," Castle whined.

Alexis shook her head. "You really are a little kid."

"You wouldn't want it any other way," Castle told her.

Alexis smiled and her face softened. "You know, I really wouldn't." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered in his ear.

Castle smiled. She hadn't called him Daddy in a very long time, and somehow hearing it tonight quieted all his fears about her boyfriend, the song, everything. "I love you too, Pumpkin. I love you too."

_ Well, what do you think? Were there any horrible mistakes, I don't have a beta. Did you like the idea and the story in general? I hope you were entertained at best. Please review and tell me what you thought. This is my first story for this fandom and I'm a little nervous about it! Please review! _


End file.
